Love Reincarnated
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: Naruto lived for a thousand years, longing for an escape from boredom. So he decided to go into High School. Naruto POV. Pairing Undecided.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there, I'm the cousin of the 4ever NauIno, I inherited his account from him. Currently he is too busy with work to make time for writing stories, he can't afford to slack off his job for a while so he decided to give me his account. So technically my first story. Sorry if it's a little cramped... so uh, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Edit: I edited the story to fit the plot I had in mind... And for the POV I think I'll still do that in my stories since I can't write stories in a third person perspective that well compared to my cousin... so yeah...**

* * *

><p>Mount Fuji, one of the most tallest mountain in Japan. Located in Chubu Region, Hoshu, Japan. Surrounded by trees and whatnots, anyway, enough of those yadda yaddas. If you look closely on the peak of the mountain you'll see a medium sized house covered in white snow. Yes, you guess right, that's my house there. I set that up not too long ago... how long you ask? well, it's around 2 millenia ago, no biggie. Oh by the way the name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, Last ninja of the era of Shinobis, The only living Bijuu of this time, The Kyuubi, Toad Sage, and other titles, but hey, I'm still dead gorgeous.<p>

Anyway, I live on what used to be the peak of the Hokage mountain. During my era, shinobis are slowly deminishing in numbers at that time. We didn't have time to train children the art because the war demands our complete concentration on the field. We barely have the luxury of coming back home and rest.

The whole village was leveled because of two high level shinobi, namely me and Madara. We fought for a century straight, no food, no rest, just throwing jutsus and stuff. How you ask? Basically I merged with Kurama in the last days of the war... the world sunk into population depression, no more than a few hundred people are shinobis and... all my friends are dead... But what drived me to merged with him was the fact my fiancee, Ino, died in my arms, too tired to go on, her gentle face showed love for me. So I merged with Kurama. Kurama's memories merged with me right off the bat and I inherited his title and power.

The trees surrounding the mountain is where Konoha used to be standing. I guess the backlash of my bijuu -dama and his Susanoo was too much. Luckily I have evacuated all the villagers to the underground base Shikamaru designed in Tea country before his death.

Thinking back, I have many regrets in life. Like how I regretted not being able to do anything during my childhood. Not being serious in becoming a Shinobi. Not being able to Stop Sasuke from leaving. Not being able to save all my friends from dying. And most of all, not being able to love Ino earlier... You know it hurts when you spent only a little period of time loving her then she suddenly died in your arms. Whenever I look at my hands I see her blood covering it...

Anyway, enough with my sob story, I moved on after 2 millenium. So there I was, at my house, bored out of my mind. I went outside via window to see what my 500 year old clone is faring. He is currently sitting by the center of the peak gathering nature energy as always. I know your all thinking that this is stupid but hey, I'm bored so I do what I want. But also my clone is responsible for maintaining the illusion of Mount Fuji to be a volcano. I don't like visitors going up here and questioning of my existence.

So I crouch in front of him, poking his forehead.

"Hey, do you ever get bored sitting here all day? I could dispell you and created a new clone you know?" I asked. He didn't respond.

I sighed. "Mou, speak you, you haven't spoken since you started collecting energy." Still no response. I scratched my head in frustration. Then an idea came to me, I grinned.

"Ok, ok you win. I bet you didn't want me to see you spoil your pants for 500 years huh? I bet if you take your underpant you wou-" I suddenly jumped backed to avoid an earth spike coming from the ground. I looked at him and he is _still_ in that damn position. Irritated I was about to dispell him when I heard a whisper from the wind saying _'I wouldn't do that if I were you... backlash is a bitch.' _I'm surprised that the wind is speaking to me... wait a minute, it came my clone huh? Wow... you learn your stuff everyday. Whou knew you can communicate via wind?

But he has a point there... 500 years of nature energy can literally make me stay in sage mode for a millennia, and if I don't do that, Nature energy tends to purify Youkai chakra... meaning I could be reverted back into a human... but that's only if my chakra is very low... which wouldn't be happening for a _long_ time... since I can't just expel my chakra for the world to see you know, they would panic, saying it's the end of the world, demon taken over the planet, and stuff like that, although it's quite hilarious if you imagine.

So I went back to my house sat in my comfy kotetsu, and sipped my tea, wondering what to do to pass boredom... Then a thought hit me like a rasengan to the gut. What if I went back to school? Yea, that's a good idea... but wait, what about my identity? Given this era and the knowledge I gathered from furball I'd say that one of my decendant might recognize the Uzumaki Namikaze name and question me, which, to me, is very troublesome.

Oh, sorry I didn't tell that one small fact though, even if Ino and I are fiancee, we had a little... um, intercourse that resulted to give birth to twins, Jiraiya Uzumaki Namikaze in honor of my mentor and godfather and Inoichi Yamanaka in honor of Ino- chan's father who died due to chakra exhaustion in transmitting warning about Madara's plans to all shinobi of the Elemental Nation. He died an honorable death. The twins were born 3 months prior the end of the Shinobi era and 2 months before Ino- chan's death.

I had them taken care of by good old Tazuna. Who evacuated with all the others. By the time I finished with my scuffle with Madara, I asked Tazuna to raise them in my place because I don't want them to become a Shinobi, since I am the only surviving Shinobi then. After a heated arguement with him, he begrudgingly agreed on my terms.

So there I was, thinking of a good name to use. Fragrance of the Bright day and taking part of Reality... Asuka Kazuma... That's a viable name. Now I just need to forge some documents then I'm done!

After forging some documents (Ero- sennin had me doing this for a mission to sneak in Iwa so I'm used making this.), I packed my things and went out the door. Just so you know my door is actually a portal leading to a town near Tokyo. Time to register myself for school.

* * *

><p>(A few days later)<p>

Today is the first day of school. I was surprised that the school name is Konoha High. What's more surprising is that I recognized the principal to be a carbon copy of Grandma Tsunade, with name and all. Wow, I guess reincarnation is occuring... meaning that all souls are recycled and place to a new body in which the mind is wiped clean to have another shot at life... Though, You're never too sure if thier attitude is still the same. I mean Tsunade now seems to be more easygoing than before. So who to say Ino... Ino now might be different she was before?

So there I was walking to school in a spring season... ignoring the curious glances of the students around me. I went straight to the faculty room to meet my sensei. Once I entered I became surprised. All the teachers here are complete carbon copies of my senseis of my era, except for thier attire of course. Suddenly a teacher called out to me. I looked and found to be Iruka... so went towards and greeted.

We chatted for a while until the bell ringed. Iruka looked at me and said to follow... He is my homeroom teacher by the way. So we stopped in front of my classroom, which is class 2-A. Iruka said to wait here until I was called. So I complied. Looking around I saw no one. So I began to fiddle with energy orbs... Those are nature chakra that condensed by the elements, in my case, it's wind. When I heard my name, I gently blew the orbs and they vanished in a breeze.

So I entered the classroom looking all my classmates staring at me and a few familiar faces here and there like almost all the Konoha 12 present, then what surprise me the most is that I saw of what seems to be me in an Orioke No Jutsu and in front of her is a familiar mop of blood red hair, both looking at me curiously. Iruka coughed loud to snap out of my thoughts and I bowed.

"The name's Asuka Kazuma, Don't you forget it!" I proudly said. The silence eminates the classroom making me sweat and scratch the back of my head. I chuckled nervously.

Then hell came loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is my sample story... I don't know if it's good though so please Read and Review so I can improve on this or change the plot or something...<strong>

**Thank you**


	2. Intro: First two Maidens

**A/N: Hey there... It seems that I converted this to a Harem type story... but could be subjected to change... This chapter would be the introduction of 2 people included in the list of candidates for Harem or 1 is to 1 Romance... again it's not yet decided if it's a Harem or not. I'll set up a poll later for you to vote on.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, After all I put all my stress into this... hehe...**

**Discalimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

After nearly suffocated by a horde of girls asking some weird questions like where do I live, do I have a relationship with someone, am I a virgin and whatnot, finally Iruka told the class to stop asking question when I only answered some _common_ ones. Iruka assigned me to sit near the window at the last row. Apparently, _someone_ is already assigned to seat by the window... which Ironically is Sasuke's reincarnation, still has a stick up his arse I see.

After surviving those horrible things you call lectures, I was relieved that it was lunchbreak. I went to the cafeteria, dodging a horde of girls on my way there. Honestly, I can handle a few, but a horde? No way! I bought my food, salty Ramen which, in my opinion, is barely passable. I mean, Ichiraku has THE best ramen, but hey, I cling on to stubborn belief that Ramen is the food of the Gods.

I sat down at the table, thank the food and ate. While eating I noticed that I sat 3 tables away from the Ino- chan's group... I wonder what they're talking about?

(End of Naruto POV)

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

Ino, Sakura,Hinata, and Naruko were discussing about the hottest topic in class, Asuka Kazuma.

"What's with all the commotion today?" Naruko asked.

" it's the new transfer student in our class... Asuka Kazuma. It seems that he has attracted numerous girls around the school and is the hottest topic so far." Hinata said while sipping her drink.

"He is rumoured to have aced the entrance exam, which makes him the first in the school to do that and has a perfect score in the physical fitness test, higher the score obtained by Sasuke- kun by 5 points." Ino replied. "And besides, I get the feeling he's hiding something..." she added.

"I don't see what makes him so special than Sasuke- kun, pig..." Sakura grumbled.

"How about we ask him directly?" Ino replied, ignoring the remark of Sakura. The others nodded in agreement. "Alright then, I'll go ask him now." She then stood up and walked towards Asuka.

(End of 3rd person POV)

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

As I slurped my ramen with gusto, I sense that someone is approaching me so I turn to the side to see that it was Ino- chan.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka and I would like you to answer I few questions, if that's ok with you?" She greeted.

Damn, why now? I know it will eventually happen but I'm not ready yet! Getting some resolve, I smiled at her.

"Sure Yamanaka- san, I would love to." I replied. She then proceeded to sit in front of me. And so, the interview began.

"Name?"

"Asuka Kazuma."

"Age?"

"17 this year"

"Where do you live before coming to Tokyo?"

"Hokkaido..."

After a few easy question...

"Thank you Kazuma- san for the interview." Ino said as she bowed. I chuckled.

"No, problem Yamanaka- san, may I ask if you are available later after school?"I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"Yes, I might be available later... why'd you ask?" She replied.

"I'm kinda new here, and I am interested about the sights of Tokyo so if you can help know my way around here?" Yea, right... I know my way around like it's the back of my hand! But I want to spend time with Ino- chan though so I lied.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and after a minute, nodded at me.

"Sure, I'll me you at the front gate then." She said as she left.

I sighed, relieved that it was over, I might've spilled the beans if it was longer, since it's Ino we're talking about here. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly the end of lunch, so after I drank my drink, I head to the classroom to endure another 4 hours of boring lectures and stuff.

(End of Naruto POV)

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

The three girls had been observing the two as they conversed. They noticed a hint of fondness in Asuka's eyes as they talk with each other. When Ino came back from the table they began to chat.

"So how does the interview go pig?" Sakura asked.

Ino made a sign of victory. "I was invited to tour him around town forehead! I can pry a lot more information from him during the tour."

"Huhu... I think Asuka has a thing for you my dear Ino- chan!" Naruko teased.

"Ara? what makes you think that?" Ino questioned.

"Ano... The look in his eyes has fondness in them when he's talking to you." Hinata Replied.

"Yea, like your his lover or something!" Sakura added.

Ino looked at them weirdly. "Really? I think your just imagining things..."

The three of them chuckled after a moment of silence. "I think your right..." they concluded as they left for thier classes.

_'Right?'_

(end of 3rd person POV)

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

(After School)

Yea... rumors spreads quick about my chat with Ino- chan, so they cornered me by blocking the two exit of the classroom... Why can't they see that I'm in a hurry? Ah damn it! time to improvise!

I jumped to Naruko's table, waking her up in surprise. I mouthed a silent apology then I jumped off the window which is on the 3rd floor of the building, making them all gasp and rushing to window, which, I may add, is hilarious. No, I didn't use chakra here nor did I land on the ground. Getting momentum, I grabbed the upper edge of the second floor classroom and swing my way inside.

Unfortunately, I lost my balance in the air and saw where I'm about to crashed into... It's was Karin- chan. Cursing myself mentally, I grabbed hold of the surprised Karin by the waist and spun 180 degrees to reverse our position. I landed on the ground on my back with a huge thud.

Luckily, Karin- chan didn't have any injury but we were in an akward position... I guess I held her too tight that our lips are almost meeting... And we were staring at each others eyes... Not that I mind though! It is a pretty good postion.

But sadly it came to an end when we both quickly separated from each other.

"U- uhm, Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine... how'd you came in here anyway?" She stuttered.

"The third floor?" I innocently replied, scratching the back of my head nervously. She looked at me weirdly.

"Are you crazy? Why'd you do that?" She shouted.

"Well... I was about to meet with someone when... Oh crap! I gotta go!" I said as I rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Karin shouted as I stopped by the door. "I'm Karin Makoto... You?"

"Asuka... Asuka Kazuma." I replied as I glimpse at her holding a mirror.

"You know... you are more beautiful if you don't tie hair, It represent your personality... fiery, elegant, and outgoing... like a fire. Bye." I said as I left a red faced Karin behind.

"Bye... Asuka- kun..." was the faint sound I heard from Karin.

* * *

><p>(School Grounds)<p>

When I arrived at the school entrance, I was tackled by Kiba and his pet.

"How'd you do that man? That was awesome!" He said in vigor.

"Maa, maa, as much as it is troublesome me, Choji and Shino over there are also curious to what happen." Shikamaru joined in followed by an eating Choji and a stoic Shino.

I shrugged at thier question. "Training?" They scoffed as a response.

"Yeah, right... You have to teach me that! The name's Inuzuka Kiba!" He said as he jerked his thumbs at himself.

"Troublesome... Nara Shikamaru."

"*chomp chomp* Akamichi Choji"

"...Aburame Shino."

"Asuka Kazuma, nice to meet you!" I said a I shaked hands with them.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry man, I have an appointment to keep!" I said as I ran towards the gate while waving them goodbye.

Upon reaching the front gate of the school, I was greeted by a smiling Ino- chan. I stopped walking upon seeing those smile of hers... It reminds me of the days I started dating Ino- hime... I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing Ino- chan is staring at me weirdly.

"Is there something the matter?" Ino asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Anyway, Let's head to the downtown district so I can start my tour!" She said smiling. "And besides... I have alot of questions for you while we're at it... like the stunt you just pulled earlier. But that would be reserved until I fulfilled my end of the bargain huh?" She added. I chuckled at her antics... Same old Ino- chan...

So we started to walk to the district of Tokyo. Ino showed me the Tourist spots and shops of Tokyo... as well as shopping for her clothings and stuff. Yea... she made me carry her bags and whatnots... expected of her.

(End of Naruto POV)

* * *

><p>(3rd person POV)<p>

After Ino had finished her shopping spree, they were both hungry.

"Ne, wanna eat dinner with me? It will be my treat!" Asuka asked her.

Ino looked at Asuka mischieviously. "Oh? You're falling for my charm already?" She said as she stared at Asuka teasingly. Asuka blushed in response making Ino chuckle.

_'Well two can play that game!'_ Asuka thought.

"Well... I wouldn't reject a beautiful lady such as yourself the pleasure of dining with this dashing fellow." Asuka said while giving her his brightest smile.

Ino whole face turned red in embarrassment, and steam is coming out of her ears upon looking at his face. Seeing her expression made Asuka laugh so hard then. Ino pouted in anger, making Asuka laughed harder. However, Ino noticed that his laugh was not reaching his eyes... for his eyes had an expression of sadness and mirth.

_'That expression doesn't fit Asuka- san at all...'_ Ino thought as she looked at him.

Ino snapped out of her thoughts and resumed her facade. "Hmf!" she snided.

Asuka calmed down a bit and apologized to her. "Sorry, sorry, so you wanna eat with me or not?" He asked.

Ino smiled at him. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>(Ichiraku's Ramen)<p>

"A ramen stand?" Ino said as she looked at Asuka with a deadpanned expression. Asuka chuckled nervously.

"Ahahaha... It's one of the places I went to frequently since I came here... but the ramen taste great! Promise!" He said. "You won't regret it!" _'Plus, technically, I own this place...'_

"C'mon now, let's go and eat!" Asuka said as he pushed Ino inside.

"Ok, ok, mou... this better be good!" She said as she took a seat on the stand.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen!" Ayame shouted. "Oh, good evening Asuka- kun! Is she your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Ino said quickly, blush on her face and all.

Ayame chuckled as she set some tea on the table. "Please enjoy yourselves with some tea while I call my dad."

The chef greeted the two. "Good evening! Well if it isn't Asuka- san, and oh! you've brought your girlfriend with you." He said happily.

"I said I'm not his girlfriend!" Ino said quickly, blushing for the second time that night.

"Hai, hai, whatever makes you sleep at night. So what would be your order? Oh, and by the way, the name's Teuchi Ichiraku, nice to meet ya!" He said.

"I would llike the usual old man! and..." Asuka glanced at Ino. "A vegetable ramen for her." Teuchi nodded.

"Well, enjoy yourselves while your food is being prepared." Teuchi then went to the kitchen.

Ino then proceeded to speak. "So... do you mind explaining to me how'd are you able to do that stunt you did at school?" Asuka laughed nervously.

"Well... I was about to head out the classroom when, a bunch of students come barging in and blocking my pathway to freedom... so I jumped." He said casually making Ino surprised.

"Why'd you do that? You've could have died you know!" She retorted.

"Eh... I wanted to meet up with you..." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Ino was shocked. _'He would do an outragous stunt... just to meet up with me? It makes no sense...'_

Ino was just about to ask him again when thier order came. _'Well.. I'll think about it later.'_

She was about to eat her food when she saw Asuka staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Well, go on I want to see if you like it or not." He replied.

Ino looked at him. "Ok..." Then she slurped the ramen.

Asuka looked at her expectantly. "This ramen..." Ino grumbled. "Is the best Ramen I've ever tasted!" She said excitingly making Asuka sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you like it Yamanaka- san." He said as they proceeded to eat thier ramen. Ino, however, noticed the expression in his eyes while eating his food.

_'There it is again! Why such a sad expression?'_ Ino thought as she silently ate thier food.

Asuka was reminicing the memory of him and Ino before...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Mou... Why'd you take away my vegetable Ramen Naru- koi?" Ino said as she pouted cutely._

_"Ara? I didn't... look." He said as she slurped the Vegetable ramen he took from Ino._

_"Wah! Why'd you-" Ino was cutted off by a kiss from Naruto, pushing the ramen from his mouth to hers. After they separated from the kiss Naruto smiled at Ino while she gulped down the Ramen then blushed so hard and glared at Naruto._

_"Mou... Naru- baka!" She said as she pouted once more. Naruto chuckled._

_"Ahahaha... I Love you Ino- hime... " He said as he held Ino close to his chest._

_"Baka..."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>'I miss those days...'<em> He thought while finishing up his food.

After they left the stand they were walking home silently, until Asuka started the conversation.

"I had fun today! Thanks for the tour Yamanaka- san!" Ino said happily. making Ino blush.

"No problem Asuka- san..." She mumbled.

"Ah... Here." He took out a bouquet from his bag consisting of Purple Irises and a Carnation at the center. Ino's eyes went wide as she looked at those flowers.

"Asuka- san you should've-" He was cut off by Asuka.

"Please accept this as a sign of appreciation Yamanaka-san..." He said seriously making Ino blush more.

_'Why am I blushing like this? It's the first I've ever felt this way...'_ Ino thought.

"Mou! Ok, ok, fine! Geez... You know what these flowers mean don't you?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Aye, The Irises represents my appreciation for my friendship for you... And the Carnation... I think it suits you Yamanaka- san..." He said nervously.

Ino nodded as she accepts the flowers from Asuka."Thank you." They then resumed thier walk. After a few moments of silence...

"Ne, Asuka- san..." Ino said. Asuka looked at her curiously

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

She bit her trembling lip a little then decided to speak "Would ever tell me about your past?" She asked.

Asuka smiled at her caringly then looked at the road in front of them. "Not now Yamanaka- san... perhaps someday... someday."

"Is it a promise?" Ino asked as she looked at Asuka with her Teal eyes.

Asuka looked back and smiled. "It's a promise Yamanaka- san"

"Call me Ino..." She said while looked back at the road. Naruto smiled more brightly at this making Ino blushed more.

"Hai... Ino- chan..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go... Hope this is a great start to my story... R&R please so that I can see what and where should I improve on... Thanks!**


End file.
